So Well Concealed
by 23-27
Summary: Summary: (AU) This story is a TheresaFox fic. This story begins right before Theresa & Fox walked in on Gwen and Ethan…Theresa is still married to Julian but she had a miscarriage early on in her pregnancy and lost the baby.( Its too
1. In God's Hands

So Well Concealed  
  
Summary: This story is a Theresa/Fox fic. This story begins right before Theresa & Fox walked in on Gwen and Ethan.Theresa is still married to Julian but she had a miscarriage early on in her pregnancy and lost the baby.( Its too much work to fit him in the story) This is my first fanfic so please bare with.  
  
Rated: R  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - In God's Hands  
  
  
  
"So Theresa, what exactly do you think is going on next door?"  
  
"Fox, no matter what Ethan loves me, he will come back to me. I know it in my heart."  
  
"Well, I hope." Fox was interrupted from the telephone ringing.  
  
"Hello.Oh my lord!!. Is he okay?. Yes I'm on my way"  
  
Theresa ran to Ethan's door and opened it. She and Fox were greeted to the sight of Gwen and Ethan in the throes of passion.  
  
"I'm so sorry" Theresa exclaimed as she turned away from the scene in front of her.  
  
"I highly doubt that, do you see now what kind of person she is Ethan?"  
  
"I'm sorry but I had to, I just received work that Antonio was taken to the hospital and it doesn't look good. Sheridan is with him now but . she needs her loved ones with her just as much as Antonio does"  
  
"Please give us a minute to get dressed and we will go with you to the hospital"  
  
Theresa, Ethan, Gwen and Fox arrived at the hospital. Theresa ran to be with her family, and together they all said a prayer for Antonio. After a while, Pilar took Theresa aside.  
  
"Theresita, how are you doing?"  
  
"Oh Mama, I'm fine, I'm just worried for Antonio"  
  
"We all are my daughter, but Antonio is in God's hands now and we can only pray for him. But you I am worried about"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Theresa, you are hurting over Ethan I can see it in your eyes and it is time you moved on. Ethan chose Gwen they are married and they are going to have a baby."  
  
"You think I don't know this, but I love him and he still loves me I know it and I just cannot give up on him."  
  
"Theresa please. you must promise me you will move on, this is not healthy for you"  
  
"Mama I love him, he will come back to me and then everything will be as it should"  
  
"Theresa, please at least pray to God and maybe he will be able to guide you into making the right decision"  
  
"Okay Mama, I will pray to God for his guidance"  
  
Theresa headed down the hall to the Chapel. She lit a prayer candle for Antonio and then sat in one of the pews.  
  
"God, I know that I made a promise that I would leave Ethan if he chose Gwen over me, but he loves me and would have chosen me if not for Gwen's pregnancy. I don't know what to do. Please help me, I love him so much."  
  
Theresa sat there for a while thinking about all that had happened during her relationship with Ethan. She finally came to a decision. "I will not chase after Ethan anymore but I won't move on. I will wait for him to come back to me. He loves me he won't be happy with Gwen, he will come back I know it!"  
  
Theresa left the Chapel and headed back towards Antonio's room. When she came back to the waiting area she saw Ethan and Gwen in a passionate kiss. Theresa turned to look away and another piece of her heart broke. She felt as though someone had punched her in the gut causing the wind to be knocked out of her. Theresa braced herself against the Nurse's Station counter. The tears were threatening as they burned behind her eyes. "I can't believe how much more this hurts than seeing them having sex (Theresa would not admit they could have been making love). When you kiss someone, somehow it just means so much more. You only kiss someone you truly care about. I can't let Gwen see me cry I won't give her that satisfaction" Theresa thought.  
  
Just when Theresa decided to turn and run out the door, two strong arms grabbed her into a tight embrace.  
  
"Don't worry Theresa, Antonio will be alright" Fox claimed knowing full well she was crying over Ethan and Gwen.  
  
"Thank you Fox, Thank you" Theresa whispered between sobs.  
  
When Ethan heard Fox reassuring Theresa he looked up and saw her crying in his arms. His heart lurched for her, she was so worried for her brother.  
  
"He will be okay, all of our prayers will be answered Theresa" said Ethan  
  
A part of Ethan felt a pang in his heart seeing Theresa in Fox's embrace. He had always been the one to hold her and comfort her. He was jealous of Fox, he knew marrying Gwen was the right thing to do but had he listened to his heart he would have chosen Theresa. It was killing him he still loved Theresa but he also loved Gwen. Gwen would never have thrown his mother out in the blizzard as Theresa did, but he never loved Gwen as deeply as he loved Theresa. I made my choice, Gwen and I should have been married years ago. It's the right decision, I love her she is having my child rationalized Ethan. "Then why do I still have such strong feelings for Theresa? Fox better not hurt her I think I need to talk to him again"  
  
"Thank you Ethan" Theresa said  
  
"No matter how I feel about you Theresa I don't want anything to happen to Antonio"  
  
"What?"  
  
" I still can't forgive what you did to my mother Theresa, and I don't know if I ever will"  
  
Theresa cringed when she heard those words and the anger in his voice when he spoke them.  
  
Fox still had Theresa in his arms and when he felt her cringe at Ethan's words Fox hugged her closer to him. 


	2. Business As Usual

A/N: I disclaim!  
  
Chapter 2 ~ Business As Usual  
  
  
  
Theresa woke up the next morning, dressed herself, and went down to breakfast. She was the first one up this morning. Normally Theresa would wait and get a ride to work with Ethan but, ever since she made up her mind she decided to go on to work without him.  
  
Ethan woke up the next morning and went downstairs to breakfast. When he reached the dining room Fox, Julian and Rebecca were already eating. As Gwen walked down the stairs, she heard Ethan ask, "Where's Theresa?"  
  
"Oh Gwennie Dear, Good Morning!"  
  
"Good Morning Mother, Julian"  
  
Gwen sat down next to Ethan and put two large spoonfuls of eggs and hash browns on her plate.  
  
"Jeez Gwen, leave some for the rest of us"  
  
" For your information Fox I am now eating for two, so SHUT UP!"  
  
Ethan kissed Gwen on the cheek and said, "Well I better be getting to work, where is Theresa she is going to make us late!"  
  
"Umm, Ethan, Theresa left for the office over an hour ago!"  
  
"What! Without me? I mean, um, I better get to work bye"  
  
"Oh Ethan, hold up, could you please let Theresa know that I need to pick up some paperwork on my way in this morning, but I will definitely be there on time for the Duncan meeting"  
  
" Sure Fox, no problem" seethed Ethan. " I had no idea that you would be joining us for the meeting"  
  
"Well, Ethan since you are no longer a Crane, Grandfather felt it was time for me to step up to the plate and become more involved in the dealings of the company. Apparently he wants me to take a more active role and feels that once I have proven myself as Theresa's assistant, he will feel better about making promoting me to the head of the company one day."  
  
"Oh!" was all Ethan could get out as he pondered over Fox's words. He didn't even hear Fox anymore.  
  
"Ethan, hello, Earth to Ethan"  
  
"Huh, wha.. What? Did you say something?"  
  
"I said, you are going to be late if you didn't hurry," exclaimed Fox as he headed out the door.  
  
"Bye Gwen, I'll call you later, make sure you get plenty of rest. I love you"  
  
"I love you too Ethan"  
  
LATER.at the office.  
  
"Good Morning Theresa"  
  
"Ethan, Can I help you with something?"  
  
"No, I just wanted to let you know that I just spoke with Duncan's secretary and his plane was delayed and he won't be here until about noon."  
  
" Oh okay Thanks for the info, excuse me one second"  
  
Theresa picked up the phone and waited for the other person to answer.  
  
"Nicholas. Yes, Duncan won't get here until noon. Yes. You read my mind. Please do. Thank you. Okay let me know. Okay thanks bye"  
  
Ethan waited patiently as Theresa finished her call.  
  
Theresa looked back to Ethan, "Nicholas is making lunch arrangements for us and Duncan at the Lobster Shack."  
  
"Nicholas?" Ethan asked confused  
  
"Yeah Nicholas, you know your half brother a.k.a. Fox"  
  
"Wow, he lets you get away with calling him Nicholas"  
  
"Only at work, it seems a little more professional and a little less menacing to future clients. But, I do not doubt that when he becomes head of Crane Industries he will go by Fox"  
  
"I don't doubt that either"  
  
A few moments of uncomfortable silence passed and then .  
  
"Theresa"  
  
"yes"  
  
"How come you didn't wait for me this morning, we always ride into work together?"  
  
"Well Ethan, I needed to be here early to prepare for my meetings today"  
  
"Oh, Okay"  
  
"But since we are on the subject, I think its best for your marriage and my sanity if we took separate cars from now on, unless Fox rode with us"  
  
"I don't understand"  
  
"I'm sorry Ethan but this is so hard for me. I understand you are upset with me about Ivy and I know that you want to remain friends but before I can be your friend I need to let my heart heal."  
  
"Theresa." Ethan was cut off as Theresa continued  
  
"It hurts to see the two of you together, it hurts to know you were going to choose me, and most of all it hurts to be so close to you knowing that I can't touch. I can't be with the man I love and that kills me inside."  
  
"Theresa I" he was cut off by her again  
  
"Please Ethan, I need to separate myself from you to protect my own heart from breaking any more. Please don't think this is some ploy to get you back, I would be lying if I said I didn't want to be with you, but for my sake, I need to let you live your life with Gwen. I will always love you Ethan, but I need time."  
  
"I understand"  
  
Ethan and Theresa were interrupted by a knocking on the door. "Come In"  
  
"Hey step- mommy, Ethan"  
  
"Nicholas"  
  
"Fox" gritted Ethan  
  
"Well step mommy it's all settled, We will meet Duncan at the Lobster Shack at 12:30."  
  
"Thank you Nicholas"  
  
"Your welcome, so are you ready to go yet step mommy" "Oh wow, look at the time, we better hurry"  
  
"Ethan, Nicholas and I have a meeting with Alistair. We'll meet you at the Lobster Shack at quarter after okay?"  
  
"That's fine"  
  
"Well, lets go Nicholas"  
  
Theresa and Fox walked out together and Ethan was a little upset.  
  
As Fox started the engine Theresa said "Oh and Fox, if you call me step mommy one more time I will be forced to make it impossible for you use your reproductive organ again"  
  
"Ouch, point taken, step.. I mean Theresa"  
  
"Thank you" 


	3. Prolonging The Myth

I Disclaim!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 ~ Prolonging The Myth  
  
Theresa and Fox reached the hotel where they were to meet Alistair. When they got to the front desk they asked to see Alistair Crane and were guided to a conference room. There was a round table with a gentleman sitting down and a speakerphone in the middle of the table.  
  
"Where's Alistair?" questioned Theresa  
  
"He is out of town on business" replied Mr. Brown  
  
Just then, there was a loud beeping and sound and Mr. Brown pressed the answer button on the phone and Alistair's voice boomed throughout the room.  
  
"Hello Fox, Theresa"  
  
"Good Morning Mr. Crane"  
  
"Hello Grandfather"  
  
"Well I wanted to see the two of you because I have an important business deal and the two of you are going to make it."  
  
"Okay, so what's the deal?"  
  
"Alright Fox, you and Theresa will be meeting with a Mr. William Patterson. He owns P & P Incorporated. It's a large corporation that I really would like Crane Industries to purchase. I think the added business as well as production means with no doubt leave us with an edge over the competition."  
  
"Sure Mr. Crane, so when do we meet with this Mr. Patterson?"  
  
"Slow down, Theresa, all in good time. Jerry hands them the packet. This packet is a dossier on P&P Inc. and all of its subsidiaries. Please look it over and have it memorized by the time you go to the meeting. Now hand them the reservations Jerry"  
  
Jerry handed both Theresa and Ethan reservation information  
  
"That is the time the Crane Ind. Jet will leave for New York, the second sheet is the information on the suite that I had reserved for you two at the Plaza. You will be gone about four days. I want the two of you to make this deal and I expect that William wants this deal made. He will make millions"  
  
"So, then why am I going Grandfather?"  
  
"Well Nicholas, you have just been promoted and you and Theresa are to work as partners for this merger. She has the knowledge and experience, and you are a Crane."  
  
"When do we leave?"  
  
"You leave in two weeks, so you need to make sure all business is handled before you leave"  
  
"Of course Mr. Crane"  
  
"Don't let William Patterson know we want to purchase his company, we are only there to survey. He will wine you and dine you, play hard to get. I will call you and let you know when you can propose the buyout."  
  
"Mr. Crane?"  
  
"Yes, Theresa"  
  
"Shouldn't one of the lawyers come with us on this trip?"  
  
Fox turned when he heard her question, 'always thinking about Ethan and ways to be alone with him aren't you Theresa.'  
  
"I already have my lawyer in New York who will prepare the papers, you will contact him only after I have contacted you, I don't want Patterson to know that you are speaking with an attorney yet"  
  
"We understand Grandfather"  
  
"Okay, you both need to get back to work and prepare for your meeting with Duncan. Oh and one more thing, don't mention to anyone outside of this room that you are going to purchase P&P."  
  
"Then what to we tell people where we are going?" questioned Fox  
  
"Just tell them you are taking a business trip to New York to meet new investors."  
  
"Very well grandfather"  
  
Theresa and Fox left the hotel and headed back to the office. It was almost eleven thirty when they walked into her office. "Well that was certainly interesting"  
  
"I'll say, so I guess this means that you no longer have an assistant and that I need my own office"  
  
"I guess so!"  
  
"Well let's put you in the adjoining office, if that is okay with you Partner"  
  
"I think that's a great idea, Partner"  
  
"So should we let people know about your promotion?"  
  
"Please let me be the one to tell Ethan, Theresa and then we'll send out a memo."  
  
"As you wish"  
  
"So are you sad that Ethan won't be joining us on our trip?"  
  
"Not at all Fox, in fact I think it will be good for me to get away from him for awhile and clear my head."  
  
"But, I thought. aren't you still in love with him?"  
  
"I am, but when I am around him and Gwen it hurts. I don't think I can take my heart breaking anymore. It needs to heal and that will take time. I know that Ethan loves me and I still love him but that does not mean I need to subject myself to this torture of seeing them in each other's arms."  
  
"Wow Theresa I am impressed, I mean I cant say that I'm glad you still love him, but you are taking a very mature position,"  
  
"Thanks Fox, I think you are the first person in my life to call me mature" Theresa laughed  
  
"I see the pain in your eyes Theresa, and maybe if I'm lucky one day I will only see happiness shining back at me."  
  
"Oh Fox, that is so sweet" Theresa gave Fox a hug and then kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"If you tell anyone, I might be forced to hurt you"  
  
"Your secrets safe with me, Nicholas Foxworthy Crane"  
  
"Well, Partner looks like we have a business lunch to get to" "We better get going, don't want to be late"  
  
Theresa and Fox headed to the Lobster Shack. They were the first to arrive, they were seated to a nice table and they waited for Ethan and Mr. Duncan.  
  
Ethan arrived to the Lobster Shack and saw Fox's car parked in the lot. When he walked inside, he saw Theresa and Fox leaned closely towards one another whispering and laughing. Ethan's stomach clenched and he forced himself to take a couple calming breaths before he headed over to the table.  
  
"Well hello there dear brother" Fox said in a nefarious tone.  
  
"Theresa, good afternoon, and its always nice to see you Nicolas" Ethan's voice dripping with venom when he spoke to his brother.  
  
"I hope everything went well during your meeting with Grandf. I mean Alistair.?"  
  
"Definitely" replied Fox with his eyes sparkling mischievously.  
  
"Before Ethan could question Theresa Fox spoke up"  
  
"It seems that I have been suck a wonderful assistant to Theresa that MY Grandfather has decided to give me more responsibility."  
  
"Oh so you have been promoted"  
  
"Yes, I am Theresa's new partner"  
  
"What!" exclaimed Ethan drawing attention to the three of them.  
  
Before Ethan could grill Fox and Theresa, Mr. Duncan arrived at the table. Theresa stood up to shake the man's hands "Good Afternoon Mr. Duncan"  
  
"Ah Good Afternoon, Mrs. Crane I presume."  
  
"Yes, but please call me Theresa. I'd like you to meet Nicholas Crane and this is Ethan Winthrop."  
  
"Good Afternoon Gentleman"  
  
"Well Mr. Crane, I must say, you have a beautiful wife and she is quite the business woman"  
  
"Why thank you Mr. Duncan" replied Fox. 


	4. Have A Nice Trip

I disclaim!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 ~ Have a Nice Trip  
  
  
  
"Well Mr. Crane, I must say, you have a beautiful wife and she is quite the business woman"  
  
"Why thank you Mr. Duncan" replied Fox.  
  
Since Fox wasn't about to correct Mr. Duncan and tell him Theresa was not his wife, Ethan was just about to set the record straight but was interrupted by a young man." "Father"  
  
"Oh good John you're here"  
  
"John, this is Nicholas Crane and his lovely wife Theresa, and this is Ethan Winthrop, I'd like you all to meet my son John Duncan."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet all of you"  
  
"Same here"  
  
Theresa was just about to correct the Duncan's on their mistake of her being Fox's wife  
  
"Mr. Duncan, John, I wanted to."  
  
But she couldn't because Fox interrupted her  
  
"Dear, let's order some drinks and appetizers before we even consider looking at reports, they just flew in, let them relax a little."  
  
"I'm sorry that was very inconsiderate of me, please let's order first"  
  
"Thank you I am quite famished" replied Mr. Duncan.  
  
The meeting went as planned and they all had a delicious lunch. Duncan and his son left Theresa, Fox and Ethan.  
  
"Why didn't you tell them the truth about you and Theresa, Fox?"  
  
"Does it really matter if they think Theresa and I are married?"  
  
"It does to me," said Ethan  
  
"It's kind of funny really" considered Theresa  
  
"I got it all the time when I was her assistant"  
  
"Really?" questioned Theresa  
  
"On the phone I would correct them, but in person, no one would believe someone as beautiful as you is married to Julian"  
  
"Thank you Fox"  
  
"Well, I really don't like the two of you lying to our business associates"  
  
"Ethan, don't worry, no one cares, besides we would have wasted a long time trying to explain, If Duncan doesn't read the papers and doesn't know who Theresa is married to why should I bother correcting him"  
  
Theresa then excused herself to use the restroom. Once she was out of earshot Ethan turned to Fox and said, "Stay away from Theresa, Fox!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me leave her alone, you are only going to hurt her and I don't want her hurting anymore than she already has"  
  
"And whose fault was that?"  
  
"Look Fox, she is off-limits I mean it, if you hurt her I swear.."  
  
"You swear what, that you will leave your pregnant wife to be with her? I didn't think so."  
  
"Ethan, Theresa is my friend. She still loves you, I don't know why, but she does and I don't want to see her hurt anymore. You have done enough, stop trying to be her protector, she doesn't need you and you lost that right when you chose Gwen."  
  
"What was I suppose to do, Gwen is going to have my child, I love Theresa and I don't want to see her hurt by the likes of you"  
  
"But it's okay that you continue to cause her pain. Everytime you kiss Gwen in front of her its like turning the knife you already stabbed her with. I swear Ethan, you want her to move on enough to not cause you problems, but you want her to remain in love with you, Why? Are you going to make her your mistress, What do you want from her?"  
  
"All I want is friendship, and as her friend I will always protect her"  
  
"Ethan, you are not friends, you never were!"  
  
"I just don't want you injuring her"  
  
"Ethan Theresa is a big girl, she can take care of herself, and as far as me leaving her alone, forget it, I am only obligated to myself to do what will constitute my own happiness"  
  
"And if that happens to be Theresa.."  
  
"Then I'll be with Theresa, but in no way does it concern you"  
  
"And when you get what you want from her?" "This conversation is over"  
  
As Fox stood up to leave Theresa walked back to the table, "Sorry, I got a phone call and I had to take it"  
  
"No, problem Wifey, are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, okay, I'll see you later Ethan"  
  
Ethan still felt sick about Fox going after Theresa, but he also knew 'Theresa, she wouldn't fall for his charms besides, She still loves ME, doesn't she?'  
  
Theresa woke up the next morning and went down to breakfast. She was greeted by Fox who offered her a cup of coffee and a muffin.  
  
"Good morning beautiful"  
  
"Good Morning Fox"  
  
"So what are you up to on this gorgeous Saturday?"  
  
"I am actually going to meet Whitney for brunch and then we are going shopping and then I am having dinner with my family"  
  
"Well, that sounds like fun"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Well, I think I am going to go to the country club and maybe play tennis or racquetball"  
  
"That's where I am meeting Whitney, after her morning practice."  
  
"Would you like a ride over"  
  
"I'd love one Thanks Fox"  
  
"When do you want to leave"  
  
"Is an hour good"  
  
"Wonderful"  
  
Fox and Theresa arrived at the club and were making their way through the dining room, Theresa noticed all of the women staring at Fox. Nevertheless, he just grabbed her hand in his and guided her to the table where Whitney was waiting seeming oblivious to the attention he was receiving. "Well Fox, I do believe you have some admirers," said Whitney  
  
"Yeah, Fox, I'm surprised we made it through the lion's den" giggled Theresa  
  
"What are you talking about" asked Fox, knowing exactly what they meant.  
  
"Oh please, don't act so modest, it's not you"  
  
"You have me there, but I only have eyes for you Step-mommy" Fox grinned  
  
"I warned you before.."  
  
"I take it back, I'm sorry." Fox held his hands up in mock surrender  
  
The three began laughing and talking as Theresa and Whitney waited for their food. After ten minutes with the two friends, Fox excused himself.  
  
"I'll miss my match if I don't get going, Whitney it was nice seeing you again and Theresa its always a pleasure"  
  
Fox knelt down and kissed Theresa on the chick and as he walked away, he called over his shoulder "I'll see you at home step-mommy"  
  
"Fox, I swear I'm gonna." she stopped because Fox was gone and she had no one to yell at.  
  
"So Theresa, you and Fox get along quite well"  
  
"Yeah, he is a really great guy and a great friend"  
  
Theresa then filled Whitney in about Ethan, life at the mansion, Fox as well as the four-day trip to New York with Fox  
  
"Wow, you really told Ethan you needed space"  
  
"Yes, and the minute I let him know that, I felt stronger. He broke my heart repeatedly and I need to heal. I still love him with all my heart but he hurt me and I need to get over that."  
  
"I'm proud of you Theresa" Whitney slowly realized that Theresa didn't go into romantic mode when she spoke about Ethan, maybe she was moving on? 'I doubt it' thought Whitney, 'she's been in love with that boy as long as I can remember'  
  
Theresa and Whitney left the Club and went shopping for Theresa's trip to the Big Apple. Whitney just said Good bye to Whitney as she walked up the steps to her family's home.  
  
"Mama?"  
  
"Theresita" Pilar hugged her daughter tightly.  
  
It looked as though the experimental drug used for Antonio worked and he was no longer on life-support so the Lopez-Fitzgerald family, were celebrating. After dinner and talking, Theresa decided to head home. She said her good byes and walked back to the Crane Mansion.  
  
When Theresa walked into the living room she heard Fox call her name, she turned around and started to walk towards him when she tripped over a rug and started to fall forward. Two strong arms grabbed Theresa and kept her from hitting the floor. Theresa stood directly in front of Fox both staring at the other one, faces inches apart,  
  
"Fox" Theresa said breathlessly  
  
"Are you okay?" Fox asked never breaking their locked gazes  
  
"Thanks to you" Theresa whispered  
  
Their faces started to inch closer and closer, Fox looked down at Theresa's wetted lips waiting for him to claim.  
  
"What about Melissa" questioned Gwen  
  
Fox and Theresa immediately stepped apart  
  
"What's going on here?" Ethan asked forcefully  
  
"Theresa tripped and I caught her before she hit the floor" "Yes, I tripped, Fox caught me"  
  
"It didn't look like that to me" replied Gwen  
  
"Then I guess it's a good thing no one asked you"  
  
"Theresa!"  
  
"What?" "I am sick to death of her holier than thou attitude, and you know what else, Fox and I do not have to explain anything we do to either of you." At that Theresa turned and walked up to her room. Fox just stood there grinning like a Cheshire cat  
  
Ethan stood there shocked 'Why are you acting this way Theresa, I know you love me'  
  
"I better go talk to her" Ethan mumbled 


	5. Who Says You Can't Go Back

I disclaim!  
  
Chapter 5 ~ Who Says You Can't Go Back  
Theresa ran upstairs to her bedroom. She was frantically pacing the floor. She just could not believe what she was feeling. She loved Ethan with all her heart, but right now, she was absolutely livid. Ever since their relationship began Theresa had made all the sacrifices, she had to keep letting Ethan know how she felt, she had to do all the work. He never once had to prove his love to her, she would never ask that of him, but she was constantly required to prove her love to him. Theresa was pissed. 'I love Ethan, don't I ?' Theresa asked herself. Theresa was really confused about her feelings for Ethan, but most of all she was confused about what would have happened if Ethan and Gwen had not interrupted Theresa and Fox. 'Would we have kissed?' Theresa continued pacing around the room trying to figure out what she was feeling. She was disappointed, but why, over the almost kiss, or Ethan? Theresa was still pacing around the room when she was brought out of her reverie by a knock on the door.  
  
"Theresa, are you in there?"  
  
Theresa opened the door and Ethan was standing there. She was disappointed again.  
  
"Theresa, I think we need to talk"  
  
"Okay, then talk"  
  
"Look, I know that these past couple of weeks have been hard really hard on you, with my wedding to Gwen, and Antonio, what happened with my mother, as well as working at Crane Industries. I understand you are stressed but I need you to stop being so hostile towards Gwen"  
  
"Ethan,."Theresa was cut off  
  
"No Theresa, you need to hear this. Gwen is my wife now and she is pregnant with my child. This rivalry needs to end, this is not healthy for her or the baby. I want you to stop trying to make me jealous by seeing Fox, he is not good for you, you will only be hurt by him"  
  
This time Theresa cut off Ethan  
  
"Can I say something now?" "Ethan, I am trying to move on with my life. You hurt me more than anyone ever could have, I know Gwen is your wife, I am reminded of that fact everyday. I know she is pregnant, I only wish someone would have asked her to back off when I was pregnant, or have you forgotten that. Maybe you only care when it is your child. Ethan I will be civil to her when she can offer me the same respect. And the absurdity of asking me to stop seeing Fox, Fox is the only friend I have Ethan, our friendship has nothing to do with you, so stop flattering yourself."  
  
"Theresa" NO! I am done talking so just GET OUT!"  
  
Ethan's jaw dropped, never had Theresa ever yelled at him like that, Ethan realized he crossed the line when he spoke about Fox. Ethan realized that Theresa had a point he never did tell Ivy, Rebecca or Gwen to back off Theresa while she was pregnant and the reason for the miscarriage was blamed on stress.  
  
Theresa was back to pacing around her room and talking to herself "All he ever thinks about is himself and how what I do will affect him. He knows how badly he hurt me and yet he still has the nerve to ask me to give up the one good thing in my life right now, Of all the nerve, how dare he tell me to stay away from Fox. I swear what an ass, he had no right."  
  
Theresa made a decision right then and there, "I need to get out of here"  
  
Theresa made a phone call, packed a bag and then headed downstairs. She was searching for her car keys when Fox came into the foyer.  
  
"Where are you off to?"  
  
"I just need to get away from some of the people in this house"  
  
"Oh, have a fight with Ethan did you?"  
  
"He is an egotistical asshole"  
  
"Are you feeling alright, this is Ethan we are talking about isn't it?"  
  
"I've never felt better, hey would you like to come with me to Mama's house for dinner, it will be fun, you can get away from all of these selfish individuals.?"  
  
"I don't want to intrude on your time with your family"  
  
"Trust me Fox, in my family the rule is the more the merrier"  
  
"If you're sure its okay, I would love to"  
  
"Okay lets get out of here"  
  
Ethan came downstairs just in time to see Theresa grab Fox's hand and her suitcase and say "lets get out of here". He was really upset, he wanted to run out there, grab Theresa and beat the shit out of Fox. Oh yeah! He was definitely jealous.  
  
"Mama" "We're here"  
  
"Theresita" "Nicholas" "How are you?"  
  
"We're fine Mama, just in need of some home cooking and friendly atmosphere."  
  
"Well you are just in time, Nicholas why don't you help Miguel set the table, Theresita, why don't you help me with dinner"  
  
Theresa and Fox were seated next to eachother across from Miguel, Luis and Pilar had the heads of the table. They spent the rest of the evening laughing and joking around, telling stories about different things happening in eachothers' lives. Fox was amazed by the love that this family was ready to share. You could never guess if Pilar had a favorite child like Ivy did. She spread her love evenly between all her children, including Antonio, even after he left. As Luis was getting ready to leave, he offered Fox a ride back to the mansion.  
  
"Thanks Luis"  
  
As Fox was saying his good-byes he walked up to Pilar and gave her a hug then a kiss on the cheek and whispered "Thank you for dinner and also for letting me enjoy the company of your family"  
  
"You're welcome Nicholas"  
  
Fox walked over to Theresa and grabbed her hands into his, he kissed her cheek and then said "Thanks for showing me a real family, Resa"  
  
"Resa?"  
  
"That is your nickname now, just for me"  
  
"I like that, and it's so much better than step-mommy" Theresa joked  
  
"Good night" and then Theresa kissed Fox on the cheek.  
  
When Fox and Luis left, Pilar took Theresa with a questioning look on he face.  
  
"We're just friends Mama. I think we are good for eachother."  
  
"I saw how the two of you acted, you are good for each other, he makes you happy and it is so nice to see you happy again.  
  
"Just be careful with him, he has a history with women, and I don't ever want to see your heart hurt again."  
  
"I will Mama, Good night"  
  
"Good night"  
  
For the first time in years, Theresa fell asleep thinking about her future and Ethan was nowhere in the picture. 


	6. What's A Siesta Between Friends

I Disclaim!  
  
Chapter 6 ~ What's A Siesta Between Friends?  
  
Theresa woke up the next morning feeling better than she had in months. She had spent the rest of the morning with her family. Theresa arrived back to the mansion that afternoon. She thought she had the house to herself when,  
  
"Resa, you're back!"  
  
"Hi, Fox. Miss me?" Theresa joked  
  
"More than you will ever know" whispered Fox  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm glad you are back"  
  
"Me too, Fox"  
  
"So whatcha doin?"  
  
"I was just about to read the paper on the comfy couch in the main living room"  
  
"Oh okay, I'll let you be"  
  
"No, Resa, come sit with me, you can read the funny pages"  
  
"How'd you know that was my favorite?"  
  
Fox sat on the couch and Theresa slid in right next to him. Fox pulled her closer to him and put his arms around her. Paper forgot the two sat in comfortable silence. Theresa leaned into Fox resting her head on his shoulder. They began a conversation discussing everything that had ever happened in eachother's lives. Fox told Theresa about his childhood, why he was thrown out of school, his gambling, Theresa told Fox about her father's leaving, her relationship with Ethan, everything. They had no secrets, each had shown the other their true self.  
  
Theresa and Fox sat in each other's arms talking like old friends. After a while they just sat in silence once again enjoying being near the other.  
  
Ethan and Gwen and just returned home from a shopping trip for the baby. They were discussing other necessities they will need as they walked into the main living room.  
  
"What the hell!" Ethan exclaimed  
  
Fox was lying down on the couch asleep with Theresa asleep snuggled into his side, with Fox's arms hugging her tightly.  
  
"Ethan, shhh, you will wake them"  
  
"What is going on"  
  
"I'm not sure"  
  
"I don't like this Gwen, I need to wake them up"  
  
"No, Ethan leave them alone"  
  
"Why"  
  
"Because, Theresa is finally doing what you asked her to do, she is moving on"  
  
"Yeah, onto my brother"  
  
"Well, at least he's keeping her busy and she's not trying to steal you away from me anymore"  
  
"Yeah, that's good" Ethan lied  
  
"Come on Ethan, let's leave them alone"  
  
Theresa woke up feeling Fox's strong arms around her, She hadn't felt so safe in her life. Theresa didn't want to wake him, so she just laid there thinking about her life. She had shown Fox what no one else wanted to see, the REAL Theresa, no lies, no stories, just her. and Fox had shown Theresa himself without the mask of indifference, she knew that he was just a little boy in need of love and she wanted to make sure he knew that she did love him, unconditionally. 'wait, did I just say I loved Fox, but only as a friend' she was startled when Fox started to stir, Theresa lifted her head from his chest and looked into his beautiful eyes, and smiled.  
  
"Hello Sleepy Head"  
  
"Hello back gorgeous,  
  
"Did you have a nice nap?"  
  
"I've never slept so soundly in my life"  
  
"me neither"  
  
"I could stay like this forever"  
  
"me too"  
  
They both laughed, but neither one attempted to move. They were mutually content just being near each other.  
  
"Ahem"  
  
"Hello Ethan" grinned Fox  
  
"Oh Ethan!" said Theresa  
  
"Fox, Theresa"  
  
Theresa tried to sit up when she saw the look Ethan was giving them, but Fox wouldn't let her, he just held her tighter which kept her warm body flush withhis.  
  
"Can we help you"  
  
"No, I just came in for some paper work I left down here"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Ethan grabbed the folder and then walked out, 'she didn't even attempt to move away from Fox, what was going on, I thought she loved me' 'I swear, I am going to make Fox stay away, I know I wanted her to move on but, I still love her'  
  
After Ethan walked out Theresa laid her head back onto Fox's shoulder. She knew Ethan was upset, she could read it on his face, but she also knew she shouldn't feel guilty about what happened because Fox was her friend and nothing happened. And She loves Ethan.  
  
Theresa realized that over the past few days, more and more she needed to remind herself that she loved Ethan. She couldn't understand what was happening.  
  
"I like this" claimed Fox  
  
"me too"  
  
"I don't ever want to leave this spot, Resa"  
  
"It is perfect isn't it"  
  
"Are you excited about New York?"  
  
"Of course, I've never been"  
  
"Are you serious, well in that case, Resa, would you allow me the pleasure of showing you around town?"  
  
"I would love that, thank you"  
  
Theresa and Fox continued to lounge on the sofa wrapped in each other's arms, talking about nothing and everything until dinner. When Phyllis told them dinner was soon, they decided to separate, as to not cause a scene. If any one other than Ethan saw them, there would be a huge commotion.  
  
That night Theresa sat in bed trying to decide what she was feeling. Theresa was confused. All she did know was that Fox was the first person besides Whitney who ever attempted to get to know the real Theresa. Ethan never wanted to hear about Theresa's failures or broken dreams, he only wanted to discuss himself or what Theresa could give him. She never showed Ethan the real her like she did Fox, and she had never felt as safe with Ethan as she did with Fox. "But I love Ethan, aaaahhhhh I'm so confused" It was a good thing that she took that nap with Fox because she wasn't about to get any sleep tonight. 


	7. Taking A Bite Out Of The Big Apple

I Disclaim!  
Chapter 7 ~ Taking A Bite Out Of The Big Apple  
Theresa was sitting in her bedroom when she was disrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Come In"  
  
"Hey Theresa"  
  
"Ethan"  
  
"Theresa I know that I have hurt you and that you wanted some space but I am worried about you going on this business trip with Fox"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I know that you are still in love with me and I am afraid that he will use your pain and take advantage of you."  
  
"What!"  
  
"I still love you Theresa and I don't want you to hang around with Fox"  
  
"Ethan.." Ethan had closed the distance between himself and Theresa and cut her off  
  
"I still love you Theresa" and then Ethan grabbed Theresa to him and kissed her.  
  
Theresa put her hands on his chest to try to keep him away but she didn't push hard enough and then when Ethan kissed her she pushed again with more force. Theresa took a step back and then smacked Ethan across the face. Ethan automatically cradled his cheek in his hand as Theresa looked on horrified.  
  
"Ethan, I am so sorry, I don't know why I did that, it was just my first instinct."  
  
"I understand, shall we try that again?" Ethan asked with a smirk  
  
"What are you talking about, you are married and expecting a child"  
  
"I know that, but I made a mistake and I want to be with you"  
  
"So are you going to divorce Gwen to be with me?" " I can't leave Gwen until the baby is born"  
  
"So, then once she has the baby you will get a divorce?"  
  
"I will wait a little while"  
  
"So what are you asking?"  
  
"I want us to be together privately until we can go public"  
  
"So you want me to be your mistress, you want me to willingly go against the vows you made to Gwen before God"  
  
"I thought this would make you happy, I love you"  
  
"You thought that I would want to be your secret whore!. I cannot believe you, you just want me, when you don't want Gwen. I am so sick and tired of being your second choice Ethan"  
  
"Theresa, I just don't want you to fall for Fox's lies and then get hurt"  
  
"So that is what this is about, this isn't about you and me this is about your jealousy over my relationship with Fox"  
  
"No, Theresa when you get home I want us to start a relationship"  
  
"Well I don't"  
  
"But, but you love me"  
  
"yes Ethan I do love you and I will be nothing more than a friend to you until you are a single man."  
  
"but"  
  
Theresa cut him off  
  
"No, all this time that I wasted, these last few years have been about you and what you wanted, hell, I put up with your flip flopping between me and Gwen, you claimed to love us both when in actuality you were just too afraid to make a decision, and now that you finally had the balls to make a decision, you change your mind. Well you know what Ethan Winthrop, I am done. I am not waiting around for you anymore"  
  
"So you're just going to run to Fox, Resa?"  
  
Theresa's eyes flashed anger "What did you call me?"  
  
"Resa, isn't that Fox's nickname for you?"  
  
"Only Fox's"  
  
"Oh so your lover is the only one allowed to call you that"  
  
"For the last time, we are just friends"  
  
"Theresa"  
  
"No, I'm done, I'm going to do what is best for me"  
  
"You think that's Fox, he'll only hurt you"  
  
"You mean. Like you did?" Theresa then walked out of her bedroom, never looking back and headed downstairs. Fox was just opening the door to leave, when he saw Theresa coming down the stairs. Fox could see the anger emanating off Theresa.  
  
"Hello Gorgeous, I was just heading out for a drink, wanna come?"  
  
"Yes, I could definitely use a drink"  
  
They went to a local bar and sat a small booth that was secluded and in the back. They ordered a pitcher of beer and as Fox poured Theresa a glass he asked  
  
"So, are you going to tell me what happened?"  
  
"that obvious?"  
  
"oh yeah"  
  
"Ethan came to speak with me"  
  
"Really"  
  
"he doesn't want me to spend time with you"  
  
"I hadn't noticed"  
  
"he said that he still loves me and wants us to be together"  
  
"so he is going to leave Gwen for you" Fox asked trying to hide his feelings  
  
"Nope" "Really"  
  
"he also kissed me"  
  
Fox's heart sunk when he heard that, Theresa was going to get back together with Ethan and what's worse as his mistress. Well it is exactly what she wanted, not the mistress part, but she wants to be with Ethan, she will always be in love with him.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"When he kissed me, my gut reaction was to slap him"  
  
"What" Fox was completely surprised by this, "you slapped him?" he couldn't help but picture Ethan's face when Theresa slapped him and that made Fox smile  
  
"I realized something tonight Fox"  
  
"what's that"  
  
"I will no longer waste my time waiting for Ethan, It is time that I facilitate my own happiness, if it was really true love we would be together no matter what, so I think there is someone out there who is meant for me and I intend to find him."  
  
"I am happy for you Resa"  
  
"I will always hold a special place in my heart for Ethan, but I will not put my life on hold any more"  
  
Fox couldn't believe what Theresa was saying, just the other day she was saying she would always love Ethan and never let go. She sounded like she was really ready to move on, but he couldn't be sure, if Ethan divorced Gwen Fox would bet money Theresa would go back to him in a second.  
  
"I'm glad Theresa, you deserve someone who will give you as much love as you have to give"  
  
"Thank you Fox"  
  
Theresa and Fox talked about their upcoming trip to New York, and all the places Theresa wants to see.  
  
They were sitting there when Fox heard the familiar notes to "To Make You Feel My Love" and quickly grabbed Theresa's hand and led her to the dance floor. They were the only ones dancing out on the floor. As Fox listened to the words he realized that he wanted Theresa to know that he loved her, 'Holy Shit, I Love Theresa' Fox really hadn't thought about how he felt he just figured that he wanted Theresa as a lover, no attachments, but now he realized that he fell in love with her and his heart never told his brain. Fox pulled Theresa close and Theresa laid her head on his chest and swayed to the music. Theresa looked up at Fox and smiled, he was staring at her, and it was if they were having a whole conversation with their eyes. Fox slowly lowered his head toward Theresa, she licked her lips in anticipation, their lips were a breath apart  
  
"Excuse Me"  
  
They both pulled away.  
  
"We are closing now" said the waitress  
  
"Oh, okay thanks"  
  
"We better head home Resa"  
  
"Yeah we leave tomorrow for New York"  
  
Fox and Theresa headed back to the mansion, it was about 2:30am when they got home. It was completely silent and Fox led Theresa up the stairs and he opened her bedroom door for her and gently placed a kiss on her cheek  
  
"Good night Resa, sweet dreams"  
  
"Good night Fox" and Theresa went to bed.  
  
It was 9:00 in the morning and Theresa still was not up yet, their plane leaves in an hour, Fox sneaked into Theresa's room  
  
"Hey Gorgeous, wake up!" he whispered into her ear.nothing  
  
"The planes going to leave without you".nothing  
  
"Come on gorgeous, time to get up" and this time Fox gently shook Theresa  
  
She smiled at him  
  
"Good Morning, Handsome"  
  
"Well hello Gorgeous, have sweet dreams?"  
  
"Yes I did, thank you"  
  
"You better hurry, we need to leave in 45 minutes"  
  
"oh my gosh" Theresa jumped out of bed forgetting Fox was there and the skimpy nightie she wore to bed. Fox's eyes glanced over her body appreciatively. Theresa noticed the look in his eyes.  
  
"Fox, um, could you give me time, I need to get dressed"  
  
"oh..oh yeah sure, um I'll be downstairs waiting"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
About 40 minutes later Theresa and Fox were in the Foyer waiting foyer for the car with all of their luggage.  
  
"Theresa?"  
  
Theresa turned around to face Ethan  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"I am in a hurry I'm leaving as soon.. never mind the car just came, I have to go"  
  
"Can we talk when you get back"  
  
"Fine Ethan, we'll talk when I get back"  
  
"Oh Theresa, I love you"  
  
"Bye Ethan"  
  
Theresa and Fox drove to the airstrip and boarded the jet. The pilot said they would be leaving in about five minutes. Theresa sat back in the seat next to Fox's to get comfy. Fox was rereading the information about P & P Inc. and was filling Theresa in on the game plan, after a while they both just sat in easy silence. All of sudden Fox turned to Theresa  
  
"Resa?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"I just need to know what it's like"  
  
"what WHAT is like?" Theresa asked confused  
  
"This" Fox leaned over and took Theresa's face in his hands and lightly pressed his lips to hers, Theresa was overwhelmed by the sensations she was feeling, Fox licked her lips, hoping to gain entrance, Theresa wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. Fox gently pulled Theresa closer and when he gained entrance to her mouth, he let his tongue explore her mouth and claim it as his. Fox leaned back to look in her eyes, and gently nibbled on her bottom lip, he trailed kissed along her jawbone and al Theresa could do was sigh Fox's name, this made him want her more and he licked, and bit down her neck to her collar where his wonderful torture continued all the way back to her mouth. Just before reclaiming her mouth he pulled all the way back and waited for her to open her eyes and look at him. "Oh God Resa, you truly are beautiful" Theresa's entire body quivered when she saw the raw lust in his eyes mirroring her own. "Fox" and with that she pulled him back to her.  
  
"Resa"  
  
"Resa? wake up"  
  
Theresa woke up and turned to Fox who had just said they were about to land. Then she remembered the dream she just had about her and Fox and started to blush.  
  
"Resa, are you feeling okay, you look a little flushed"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine." 


	8. Nothing Happened

I disclaim  
  
Ch. 8 ~ Nothing Happened  
  
The plane landed in New York and Theresa and Fox were taken by limo to the Plaza Hotel. They had a penthouse suite. When they arrived, a doorman opened the door and they were ushered inside where they received their room key. Theresa and Fox jumped on the elevator and gave the floor number to the elevator worker. He let them off at their floor and the two entered their suite.  
  
"Fox, this is absolutely amazing"  
  
"It is pretty nice, huh!"  
  
"Nice, this is beautiful"  
  
"Well Resa, which room do you want?"  
  
"Um I'll take this one" Theresa said pointing to the right  
  
"Okay, do you want to unpack and then go get some lunch?"  
  
"Sounds great, I'm starved"  
  
"Where do you want to go?"  
  
"Let's walk around and find somewhere"  
  
"Sounds like fun"  
  
"You go get ready and I am going to check for messages" exclaimed Fox  
  
"Okay"  
  
Theresa's luggage had already been brought up and she started to hang her dresses and put her clothes in the drawers. Fox called the front desk for any messages.  
  
"Hey Resa?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Call your mom tonight"  
  
"Okay, thanks" "and Mr. Patterson invited us to his house for a dinner party if we want."  
  
"sounds like fun"  
  
Theresa and Fox went to a late lunch at a restaurant near by.  
  
"So what's on the agenda for tomorrow?"  
  
"Well Resa, you are going to get a tour of the city, by the handsomest man in New York, you are really very lucky" smiled Fox  
  
"Oh really, when do I meet him?"  
  
"ha ha, We meet with Patterson the day after and I guess if you feel like it tomorrow night we can go to the party."  
  
"Is there any where you want to go right now"  
  
"Yes, the Empire State Building"  
  
Fox stood up grabbed Theresa's hand and hailed a taxi. The two arrived still holding hands to the Empire State Building. Fox paid the driver and they walked into the building, got on the elevator and went to the top. They stepped onto the viewing deck and overlooked the busy city below. Fox stopped a woman and asked her to take a picture of them. He handed her the camera and then he pulled Theresa into his arms and as they hugged each other, they smiled into the camera. They thanked her and moved to stand near the railing. Theresa was looking down when Fox's' two strong arms came around her and pulled her body close to his. Theresa sighed as she rested her head on Fox's' chest.  
  
"New York is amazing"  
  
"Yes, it is, and this is only the beginning" he said with the hint of a surprise  
  
Theresa turned in Fox's arms  
  
"What do you have planned Fox?"  
  
"A surprise" he smiled  
  
All of a sudden, both Theresa and Fox realized just how close to each other they were.  
  
Theresa's brain was screaming out to Fox begging him to kiss her Fox wanted to kiss her but he couldn't tell how she was feeling, and wasn't she still in love with Ethan. Fox was just about to pull away when Theresa unconsciously licked her lips and whispered "Fox"  
  
Fox couldn't take it her grabbed her head and pulled her towards him, he kissed her gently at first and pulled away, searching her eyes for permission, he kissed her again the same way, and then again, and finally Theresa gave into her passion and wrapped her arms around Fox's' neck bringing him closer. Fox nipped at Theresa's lips begging for entrance, she finally agreed, she opened her mouth and Fox swept her mouth with his tongue. His hands roamed from her neck to her shoulders down her back where he caressed her back. Fox gently moved from her lips to her jawbone and down her neck.  
  
"Oh Fox" Theresa moaned  
  
He trailed kissed back up from her collar to her earlobe and then resumed the torture as he licked a nipped back down. Theresa tilted her head to give him more access and Fox continued, Theresa ran her hands through his hair.  
  
DING!  
  
The bell of the elevator caused them to remember where they were.  
  
"Maybe we should head back to the hotel"  
  
"Yeah, maybe we should"  
  
Fox grabbed Theresa's hand and they headed back down to the street, once outside they hailed a taxi and headed back to the Plaza. They couldn't keep their hands to themselves the entire way back. They were hugging and kissing and the driver had to interrupt to inform them that they had arrived.  
  
They went through the lobby and when they got into the elevator, they continued where they left off.  
  
Fox pushed Theresa into the elevator wall and Theresa wrapped her arms around Fox's neck as they began to kiss again. Theresa's head was swimming, Fox grabbed her around the waist, and he was just about to lift her up and wrap her legs around his waist when the elevator door's opened and they heard  
  
"Ahem"  
  
Theresa and Fox quickly pulled apart. The man exited the elevator on a different floor, then the bell sounded, and someone else got on  
  
"Fox?"  
  
"Fox Crane?" this person questioned "Brad Waterford, how the hell are you?"  
  
"I'm great, so what brings you here?"  
  
"We are here on business"  
  
Finally noticing Theresa "Hello I am Brad"  
  
"Hi, I am Theresa, Theresa Crane"  
  
"So you are Julian's wife"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes I am"  
  
"So Theresa, how does it feel to have a step son younger than yourself"  
  
They joked around with Brad for a while and then when they reached their suite they exited. Theresa was being extremely quiet and Fox was worried.  
  
"What's wrong Resa?"  
  
"Fox if Brad had been the one to catch us instead of that other gentleman"  
  
"But he didn't" as he wrapped his arms around her  
  
"Fox, we were being careless, if Julian ever found out."  
  
"What you mean is if Ethan ever found out" Fox pulled away  
  
"No, not at all, Fox we are on business for Alistair and I am still married to Julian"  
  
"Not to mention you are still in love with Ethan"  
  
"Fox this has nothing to do with Ethan"  
  
"You're lying, because if I were Ethan, you wouldn't hesitate for a moment"  
  
"It would be different for us, everyone knew I would have given up everything to be with him"  
  
"And you aren't willing to give that up for me"  
  
"I was in love with him Fox, I don't even know where we stand, are you in love with me?"  
  
'YES' Fox thought, but he didn't answer instead he said  
  
"You're right, we were careless, and let hormones run rampant, you are on the rebound and I don't like being used"  
  
"Fox, please, I want using you, I like you a lot, this isn't what I want"  
  
"It's what I want Theresa, let's stop this before anything starts, and as far as I am concerned Nothing Happened"  
  
Those two little words crushed Theresa  
  
"Your precious Ethan will never know"  
  
"Fox please"  
  
"I need some air"  
  
Fox walked out of the room and took a walk around town; he found a bar and drank his sorrows away. 'I always knew she still cared for Ethan, I thought that I was helping her to forget him, but no, it's always Ethan' 'Damn her' 'why did I have to fall for her so hard'  
  
Fox came back to the room completely drunk and he crashed on his bed and passed out. Theresa had heard him enter, she has been crying since she he left. She remembers her conversation with her mother  
  
"Mama"  
  
"Oh Theresita, are you having a good time"  
  
"Oh yes mama, we have a business meeting the day after tomorrow and then we will be home soon."  
  
"Are you okay, you sound sad"  
  
"I'm just tired, we went sightseeing today, I should go to bed"  
  
"Alright, I love you"  
  
"I love you too, mama"  
  
Theresa finally found sleep, knowing Fox was back and safe.  
  
The next morning Theresa woke up to find the suite empty, she looked everywhere, but Fox wasn't around. The telephone rang she answered it. A woman on the other line told her that the tickets for the Broadway show Mr. Crane ordered were at the box office. 'So that was the surprise' Theresa thought. She hung up with the woman, took a shower, and changed. When she was ready, it was about 11:00am. The telephone rang again and when Theresa answered, she hoped it was Fox. Fox didn't forget about her, but he didn't want to spend the day sightseeing with her, so he hired a tour guide to take Theresa wherever she wanted to go. Theresa felt terrible. 


	9. What Happened Last Time

I disclaim!  
  
Ch. 9 ~ What Happened Last Time  
  
Theresa got back from her sightseeing tour and found the suite still empty, she knew the dinner party that Mr. Patterson invited them to was this evening. Theresa went to take a shower. After her shower she walked to her room and heard Fox on the phone. When he hung up she walked to him, wearing only a towel.  
  
"Fox" Theresa whispered  
  
"Hey Theresa, did you have a fun time sightseeing?"  
  
"It would have been more fun with a friend" Theresa hinted  
  
"Well I had a surprise prepared, but I cancelled it"  
  
"What? Why!"  
  
"Theresa, I had planned a romantic evening for two, and since I had no one to share it with I decided to cancel it."  
  
"Fox you are taking this too far, all I said was that we needed to be more careful."  
  
"I know what you said, but I have a reckless heart and don't care what others think, as long as I am happy"  
  
"Fox, please can't we at least be friends"  
  
"Of course Theresa, we will just be friends"  
  
Theresa's heart sunk when she heard Fox's words. She has hurt him and didn't realize it. She knew there was chemistry between them, but she also heard how much of a player he is and so she figured she could possibly use him to move on. 'I did use him, I just hadn't realized it' Theresa thought.  
  
"Well I better get ready for Patterson's dinner"  
  
"Yeah, me too"  
  
Fox knew everyone thought he was a player who changed women like he changed his socks, but that wasn't true. Fox had his share of women but he never used them and threw them away. It was always a mutual understanding of what was expected in the relationship. What hurt the most was that for once his heart was involved, he had feelings for Theresa and she used him. She didn't realize it but Fox could see it in her eyes, she was using him to forget her pain over losing Ethan.  
  
They both were dressed and ready to go when the phone rang and their car was downstairs waiting to take them to Patterson's house.  
  
The ride over to the house was in complete silence.  
  
Fox: 'I knew it, she is still in love with Ethan, no matter where she is or who she is with she is still thinking about Ethan.'  
  
Theresa: 'Why doesn't he understand. If Julian ever found out I would lose everything, Alistair would fire me and I'd have nothing. I am over Ethan, but maybe I needed to prove it to myself, I did use Fox but not in the way he thinks'  
  
They arrived at Patterson's house or more accurately Mansion and were escorted inside. Patterson introduced them to the rest of his guests and then pulled Fox aside.  
  
"Nicholas Crane, may I introduce you to my daughter Samantha"  
  
"Samantha this is Nicholas Crane"  
  
"Hello"  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you"  
  
"You too"  
  
"Oh, Samantha, this is Theresa Crane, Julian's wife"  
  
"Oh hello Mrs. Crane"  
  
"Hello, and please call me Theresa"  
  
"So you married Julian"  
  
"Yes I did"  
  
"and weren't you engaged to who we thought was his son Ethan?"  
  
"Yes I was"  
  
"Ethan married Gwen Hotchkiss, didn't he?"  
  
"Yes he did"  
  
"That must be tough"  
  
"Actually I am really happy that the two of them were able to find love" Theresa claimed staring directly at Fox.  
  
"Wow, I don't think I could take that attitude"  
  
"Yes, step-mommy is very kind" Fox stated. It did not go unnoticed that Fox had referred to her as step-mommy which he knew she hated.  
  
"So Samantha, what do you do?" Theresa asked praying to God the subject would change.  
  
"Oh. I'm the Senior Vice President in charge of marketing."  
  
"Wow, that is great"  
  
"Yeah, I am only working until I find a husband" she whispered to Theresa then winked "So Fox" she said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him "Let's dance"  
  
Samantha pulled Fox out on the dance floor. Theresa stood there and watched them. Theresa was feeling sad because Fox didn't understand what she wanted 'Hell, she thought I don't understand what I want' She knew she has feelings for Fox, but they needed to be careful, but now he stopped it before it ever really got started.  
  
A waiter walked by with a tray of champagne and Theresa grabbed a flute. Mr. Patterson walked up to her.  
  
"So Mrs. Crane"  
  
"Ah Mr. Patterson, you have a lovely home and you are very kind in inviting us to your party"  
  
"Please, Alistair and I had our reasons for getting Nicholas here"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Well, when we merge the corporations, I wanted another merger to make sure that my daughter would be taken care of"  
  
"So you and Alistair made a deal?"  
  
"He didn't tell you"  
  
"Tell me what"  
  
"That if the merger goes through, my daughter will become Mrs. Nicholas Crane."  
  
"What!" Theresa exclaimed, trying to hide her complete shock  
  
"Yeah, I know, that's why we need them to become close, he doesn't have any girlfriends does he?"  
  
"Not that I know of"  
  
"Good, Good, Oh hey Chris, If you'll excuse me"  
  
"Of Course" Theresa replied  
  
Theresa walked away and sat down, she gulped the entire flute of champagne and when the waiter passed, she grabbed another. She felt sick, she had feelings for Fox, but she hurt him and now his grandfather was trying to find him a wife. Theresa felt like she had been punched in the gut. She gulped down the second flute, got up, grabbed another. Fox came from behind her and grabbed the flute out of her hand.  
  
"Now now, step mommy, we all know what happened the last time you got drunk"  
  
"Fox"  
  
"Yes step-mommy" he asked as he took a sip.  
  
"I have something to tell you"  
  
"Well right now is not a good time, my new friend is waiting for me" he raised the glass in a salute as he turned to show Theresa Samantha waiting for him saluting her glass.  
  
"Please Fox, this is important"  
  
"You know step-mommy, green is not your color"  
  
"Fox, please, I need to speak with you in private"  
  
Just then the maid came in to announce that dinner is ready.  
  
Fox swallowed the rest of the champagne and handed Theresa the empty glass.  
  
"Come along step- mommy, it's time for dinner"  
  
"Fox, I need to tell you something"  
  
"Theresa, right now I really do not want to talk to you. I know you are still in love with my half-brother and you were afraid he would find out, well don't worry I won't tell, besides he whispered Nothing happened"  
  
Fox then walked away  
  
Theresa stood there and watched Fox leave. 'He is so mad at me, tonight, I'll tell him tonight'  
  
Theresa grabbed another flute of champagne and headed to the dining room. She finished it and left it on an empty serving plate. She sat across from Fox and Samantha. It was disgusting the way Samantha kept touching Fox and whispering in his ear, but Fox was staring at Theresa. He finally turned away. The waiter poured dine in everyone's glass and the salads were served. Theresa made conversation with those around her. She finished her wine and the waiter poured her another.  
  
Theresa was pretty buzzed when dinner arrived and she only picked at it. Fox noticed her swaying slightly in her seat. Dinner was finished and everyone headed back to the living room and Theresa grabbed another glass of wine. She sat on a couch and when she looked up she could see Fox and Samantha across the room. They were huddled together whispering and laughing. Theresa didn't feel so good. She knew she was drunk, she went to Mr. Patterson and thanked him for a lovely evening but she wasn't feeling very good and decided to head out. When Mr. Patterson offered to retrieve Nicholas for her she declined  
  
"No, no, he is enjoying his time with your beautiful daughter, and we don't want to break that up do we" then she winked  
  
Mr. Patterson smiled  
  
"I'll just send the limo back for Nicholas"  
  
"Oh please Mrs. Crane, I will have Mr. Crane driven back to the hotel"  
  
"You are very kind, if you will just let him know that I wasn't feeling well and I went back to the hotel"  
  
"Of course, I will see you tomorrow afternoon"  
  
"Yes, Good night"  
  
"Good Night"  
  
Theresa was driven back to the Plaza and she went up to the suite. She didn't even get undressed she took off her heels and collapsed on the bed. She was asleep immediately. 


	10. Take Two and Call Me In The Morning

I disclaim!  
  
Ch. 10 ~ Take Two And Call Me In The Morning  
  
Fox had had enough, Samantha was all over him, he knew she had to be after something and Fox had a feeling it was his wallet.  
  
Fox was looking for Theresa, the party had died down, and there was only a handful of people left. Fox couldn't find her anywhere; he walked up to Patterson and asked,  
  
"Do you know where Theresa is?"  
  
"She was driven back to the hotel a few hours ago"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you"  
  
Fox was a little more than upset that no one told him Theresa left. " Well, I better get going as well, we'll see you tomorrow"  
  
"I told Mrs. Crane that I would have you driven back so let me find you someone, Oh yes Sam can take you"  
  
"She doesn't have to drive me"  
  
"Nonsense, it's on her way back to her apartment"  
  
"Okay, I'll just get my coat"  
  
Samantha drove Fox back to the hotel and at every chance, she tried to get Fox to go home with her.  
  
"As much as I would love to, I only just met you and I have business to take care of" replied Fox to her last advance.  
  
"Okay, well maybe we can get together tomorrow"  
  
"Yes, tomorrow"  
  
Fox was finally happy to be rid of Samantha, he knew that there would be no tomorrow. She was throwing herself at a complete stranger, because of a last name. It was late when Fox got back to the room. It was dark. Fox was heading into Theresa's room to check on her when he saw the light coming from the bathroom. He went to the door and that's when her heard her wretching.  
  
"Resa, are you okay?"  
  
Then she threw up again  
  
Fox opened the door and Theresa was on the floor in her dinner dress kneeling over the toilet. She threw up again. Fox came behind her and held her hair, he gently massaged her back as she continued to get rid of the alcohol her body rejected.  
  
"I told you not to drink so much"  
  
Theresa was still drunk and when she couldn't throw up anymore Fox helped her up. She brushed her teeth and had two glasses of water and some aspirin. Fox led her back to her bed. He unzipped her dress and he sucked in a breath. She was standing in front of him wearing only lace panties. Fox pulled Theresa to her bed and sat her down. She started to giggle. Fox walked over to her suitcase to find her pajamas but couldn't find anything, so he unbuttoned his shirt and helped Theresa to put it on. Fox removed his shoes, socks and his pants and was in his boxer briefs. He climbed into bed with Theresa next to him. He laid down and she snuggled into him, her head resting on his chest, her arms holding him tightly around his waist. Fox heard Theresa's deep breathing, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.  
  
Theresa woke up surrounded by two strong arms with her head resting on a very warm chest. Theresa's head was killing her, she tried to sit up but was immediately dizzy and Fox's arms kept her to him. Theresa put her head back down on Fox and fell asleep. Fox awoke a while later with Theresa still in his arms. He couldn't keep from smiling. Fox shifted slightly and called room service.  
  
Right after he hung up, he heard  
  
"Fox"  
  
"Good Morning Gorgeous"  
  
"Who were you talking to?"  
  
"Room service"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"A little after 10"  
  
"What time are we meeting Patterson?"  
  
"3:00"  
  
"Fox"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"For what"  
  
"Staying with me and being suck a gentleman"  
  
"My pleasure"  
  
"I'm going back to sleep"  
  
"Resa, honey, you need to drink this glass of water and take the aspirin"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Well I can remember last night so I feel pretty good"  
  
"Why don't you go take a nice hot shower, you'll feel better"  
  
Theresa got up and took a shower; Fox went to his room and put on a pair of jeans. Theresa had just got out of the shower, put on a robe and put her hair up in a towel when she walked back into her room and Fox wasn't there she went to the living room and Fox was pulling out a chair for her. Theresa tried not to stare but he was standing there in low riding jeans and his stomach was ripped and his chest was so sexy and Theresa licked her lips in response.  
  
"Breakfast is served"  
  
Theresa couldn't take her eyes off Fox's body. He was gorgeous  
  
"Oh Fox, I don't know if I can eat anything"  
  
"Drink this" he handed her a bloody mary followed by a club soda  
  
Theresa drank the bloody mary and felt even sicker then the club soda and she then felt better.  
  
"Just eat the eggs Resa"  
  
Fox and Theresa ate their breakfast in comfortable silence. When they finished Fox put the cart in the hall as Theresa got dressed. He went into her room and pulled her to the bed where he towel dried her hair and combed through the tangles. Theresa never felt so cared for. They were lying in eachothers' arms.  
  
"Fox"  
  
"I have to tell you something"  
  
"What is it"  
  
"Mr. Patterson told me something last night"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Alistair made a deal with him. If the merger goes through then there will be another merger"  
  
"What do you mean, I thought Patterson didn't know about it"  
  
"Well apparently if Crane industries buys P&P then Samantha gets taken care of"  
  
"What do you mean taken care of?"  
  
"I mean, you and Samantha will get married"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"That's what he said"  
  
"So that's what all this was about, unbelievable" 


	11. Revelations

I disclaim!  
  
Ch. 11 ~ Revelations  
  
Theresa and Fox were trying to decide what to do. Alistair lied, he said that he didn't want Patterson to know about the buyout and yet here he had been discussing a merger with him all along. They had no idea what was going on. Fox decided to call his grandfather and question him.  
  
"Alistair Crane"  
  
"Why the hell does Patterson think that I am going to marry his daughter?" Fox yelled  
  
"Why, hello Nicholas, how are you?"  
  
"Look Grandfather, I am not Julian, Sheridan, or even Ethan. I will not be a pawn in your business dealings."  
  
"Nicholas, you don't have to marry Samantha if you don't want to"  
  
"Oh how nice, thanks for your approval"  
  
"Nicholas, I was just trying to instigate a meeting between Samantha and yourself. You are the Crane heir Nicholas, and I expect you to settle down soon"  
  
"Grandfather, Julian still has a few good years left and you are still around to control Crane Industries."  
  
Alistair cut Fox off "That's right Nicholas, but I have decided that you need to settle down. You are too unmanageable and I think that if you were settled down with a family, I could depend on you to grow up. I have made a decision, 5 years after your first legitimate son is born you will become CEO of Crane Industries."  
  
"You think this will make me hurry up and get married just to knock up some girl?"  
  
"Of course not, I was just hoping the incentive would give you a little push, you need an heir Nicholas."  
  
"What if I never have a son?"  
  
"If after three children you do not have a son, you must make one more attempt, if that child is not a boy then you have proven yourself and you will become Crane CEO"  
  
"What if I never have children, or never get married?" "Then I will cut you off and make the person you hate most in this world your boss"  
  
"Grandfather, I don't want Crane Industries"  
  
"Trust me Nicholas, you better want it, or I will give it to Ethan"  
  
"What!" cried Fox  
  
"That's right"  
  
"What about my sisters, shouldn't they get a chance?"  
  
"Nicholas, if you at least try to meet my terms then I may be persuaded to change the heir"  
  
"Okay Grandfather"  
  
"Have a nice day Nicholas"  
  
"What do I tell Patterson at our meeting"  
  
"What ever you want, this was just a ruse to get you and Samantha together"  
  
"So, there was never any merger or takeover in the works"  
  
"Of course there was but any business dealings would only benefit P&P, we could do either way"  
  
"Good bye Grandfather"  
  
Good bye Nicholas"  
  
After Fox hung up the phone with Alistair he told Theresa that Alistair wants him to settle down to be groomed for CEO, he never told her about having to have an heir, he did tell her that if he did not try Alistair would give Ethan control/  
  
"So this whole trip was just a ploy to get you and Samantha together"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"So now what?" asked Theresa  
  
"Why don't we call Patterson and cancel the meeting rent a movie and stay in bed"  
  
"Sounds great" giggled Theresa  
  
Fox called Patterson and told him Theresa was sick and they would have to cancel their meeting, but if he wanted to continue discussions, he should speak with Alistair.  
  
He hung up with Patterson and went back to Theresa's room; she was lying on the bed flipping through the channels. Fox climbed in next to her.  
  
"So, what movie are we going to watch?"  
  
"No clue" replied Theresa  
  
The two were searching through the channels when Theresa turned to Fox and said  
  
"You were right"  
  
"I always am" Fox replied cockily  
  
After a few minutes of silence  
  
"Right about what?" questioned Fox  
  
"I was jealous"  
  
"Really" Fox said quite amused  
  
"Extremely, why do you think I drank so much"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"Why"  
  
"I wanted to make you jealous" said Fox  
  
"It worked"  
  
"I just wanted you to feel the way I do when you are with Ethan"  
  
"Fox" Theresa said as she put her hand to Fox's cheek. "You have nothing to be jealous about, Ethan was my past, and you . you are my future"  
  
"Resa" Fox said as he stared into her eyes and kissed her palm. Theresa smiled at his nickname for her and the kiss.  
  
"I. l.lo."  
  
Theresa put her finger to Fox's lips  
  
"I know and me too"  
  
They each smiled at the other and Theresa brought Fox's mouth down to hers where they began to kiss eachother. Fox rolled so that he was laying on top of her and he slowly trailed kisses down to her jawbone and then licked and kissed his way to her neck then to the top buttons on her shirt. He slowly unbuttoned the top button and the he licked and nibbled his way down to the next button, and then the next, he opened her shirt and exposed her breasts through the sheer material of her bra. As he unbuttoned the next button his mouth left her skin to capture her breast through her bra and he licked and suckled her breasts. He moved lower to her rib cage and was nibbling and kissing when he reached the next button at her stomach, he slowly licked circles around her navel and pushing his tongue inside. He moved the blouse apart and proceeded to the last button at her waist, he undid the last button and was about to remove the unwanted garment  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK!  
PS. Sorry I have not updated in so long but life tends to get in the way hope this makes up for it. I have the story up to 20 chapters right now, so, hopefully I will finish it soon, then the real work is required ugh Typing! Okay so I hope everyone enjoys! Thanks for all the great feedback I love it. 


	12. Unwelcome Interruptions

I disclaim!  
  
Ch. 12 ~ Unwelcome Interruptions  
  
"Ugh, who could be at the door?" questioned Fox as he began to distract Theresa with his mouth.  
  
"Nicholas, are you in there?"  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Damn it, its Samantha"  
  
"You better get it"  
  
"No way, I want to be with you right now"  
  
"Fox, go get rid of her and then I am all yours" Theresa replied and then kissed Fox  
  
Fox reluctantly left Theresa and answered the door.  
  
"Samantha" said Fox indifferently  
  
"Hello Nicholas, I heard your meeting was cancelled because Theresa wasn't feeling well"  
  
"That's right"  
  
"Well I brought her some soup and I wanted to see if I could steal you away for a few hours"  
  
"That sounds great Samantha, but I would just feel terrible if I left Theresa alone and I am not feeling so well myself"  
  
Samantha put her hand to Fox's head  
  
"You are burning up"  
  
"Oh no! I have a fever," Fox said in mock surprise knowing full well Theresa is the one who got him hot  
  
"Go to bed and have some soup, hopefully I will get to see you before you leave"  
  
"Yeah, hopefully" Fox walked back to the bedroom where Theresa was lying on her side propped on her elbow, looking oh so kissable. Fox hurried to her side and began kissing her.  
  
"What took you so long"?  
  
"I'm sick"  
  
Theresa put her hand to his head  
  
"You are burning up"  
  
"I am burning for you Resa, always for you"  
  
They continued kissing and Fox removed Theresa's pesky shirt. He pulled her bra straps off her shoulders and was gently licking and nipping his way to her breasts. He reached around to undo her bra when they were both startled by the phone.  
  
"Don't answer that," Fox begged between kisses  
  
"I have to.Hello"  
  
"Theresa"  
  
"Luis?" Theresa questioned as Fox attacked her neck and collar with his mouth  
  
"There's been an accident"  
  
"Oh my gosh" Theresa exclaimed, that got Fox's attention "What happened Luis"  
  
"It's Whitney, she was in a car accident coming home from tennis practice today"  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
"She's unconscious, but in stable condition"  
  
"I'll be home in a few hours"  
  
"I'll pick you up at the airport"  
  
"It's okay Luis. I'll have the car take me to the hospital"  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later"  
  
"Bye"  
  
As soon as Theresa hung up the phone Fox pulled her into his arms. "What happened" Fox asked after her sobs subsided  
  
Theresa told him about Whitney and Fox picked up the phone and told the jet to be ready in thirty minutes. Fox packed up all their belongings and then called the limo to pick them up. When the limo arrived they went downstairs and were driven to the airport and the jet left as soon as they were boarded. In the air Fox ordered a limo to pick them up at the airport. Fox was holding Theresa in his arms the entire time. She felt so safe and calm in his arms. They sat in comfortable silence almost the whole way back, the only thing said was  
  
"I love you Theresa"  
  
"And I love you"  
  
When the plane landed Fox and Theresa were met by the driver and taken directly to the hospital.  
  
They asked the nurse where Whitney's room was and were directed down the hall to intensive care. Theresa came to the waiting room outside Whitney's room. There in the chairs were Chad, Simone, Sam, Grace, Ethan, Gwen and TC. Ethan rose out of his chair to speak to Theresa when Fox saw Eve walking out of the room. Fox grabbed Theresa's hand  
  
"There's DR. Russell"  
  
At that everyone in the room stood up to hear the news  
  
"Dr. Russell"  
  
"Oh Theresa, I'm glad you're here"  
  
"How is she?" asked TC  
  
"She's still in the coma"  
  
"What!" exclaimed Theresa  
  
"Oh Theresa I thought they told you, Whitney went into a coma"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She broke her leg and needs surgery  
  
"Oh Whitney" whispered Theresa  
  
Just then the DR. came in and said they will prep Whitney for surgery to set her leg and put in the pins.  
  
Theresa was crying into Fox's chest as his arms wrapped around her  
  
"Can Theresa see her before the surgery" asked Fox  
  
"Of course she can," said Eve  
  
"Will you go with me?" Theresa asked Fox  
  
"Of Course" replied Fox  
  
Theresa and Fox entered Whitney's hospital room. Theresa is distraught, Whitney has bruises and cuts on her face, her leg is wrapped in bandages and she is in a coma.  
  
"She'll be alright Resa, I know it"  
  
"How can you know?"  
  
"She's strong, she's a fighter, and she has people who love her to help her through"  
  
Theresa turned to face Fox and kisses him gently " Thank you. I love you"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
"Fox would you pray with me"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Fox and Theresa stood next to Whitney and prayed for her when they finished TC, Eve and Simone came in to see Whitney before surgery.  
  
Fox and Theresa left the family alone.  
  
When they got back to the waiting area they saw Gwen, Ethan, Chad and Sam and Grace.  
  
"Would you like some coffee?" asked Fox  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well her surgery is going to take awhile, would you like some coffee while we wait?"  
  
Theresa leaned over and whispered  
  
"You are so wonderful Thank you, I would love some" Fox walked out of the room in search of coffee and Theresa went to sit by Chad. Theresa grabbed his hand.  
  
"Have you seen her yet?"  
  
"Just for a minute, earlier"  
  
"She'll be okay"  
  
"I know"  
  
"She loves you, you know that right"  
  
"I know. she loves you too"  
  
Theresa and Chad sat together clasping hands waiting. The rest of the Russell family came out of her room and then they wheeled Whitney out to surgery.  
  
Fox came back a few minutes later with coffee for everyone. He placed the box on the table and then handed everyone a cup. The he grabbed the last two and handed one to Theresa and kept the last one for himself.  
  
Ethan was sitting next to Gwen staring at Theresa and Fox. They were acting so intimately with each other. For the last hour Fox never left her side and always had an arm around her while he whispered in her ear.  
  
'Damn him, he's using this to get onto Theresa's good side, trying to weasel his way in. It won't work, she still loves me, I just need to her alone without Fox or Gwen seeing," thought Ethan.  
  
Theresa was resting her body against Fox's her head was on his shoulder and he had his arm around her. They both knew even though this was a terrible situation, they had to be careful.  
  
Just then Luis burst into the room, everyone jumped up to hear the news  
  
Sam stood up first "What did you find out?"  
  
Luis just walked over to Theresa and gave her a hug  
  
"It was a hit and run, we know the color and the type of car but no plates. We have a witness but she doesn't know the difference between a corvette and a camry. I put two officers with her trying to figure out the make and we are going to run a DMV search for any matches, I will let you know"  
  
"Thank you" replied TC and Eve "Whitney is like a sister to me, we will find the bastard who did this"  
  
Sam pulled Luis aside so they could discuss the investigation further. Luis came back kissed Theresa on the forehead and turned to Fox  
  
"Make sure she gets some sleep"  
  
"I will," replied Fox  
  
After Luis left, everyone patiently waited for word on Whitney  
  
The surgeon, Dr. Fremont came into the room.  
  
"We set her leg, and everything else looks good"  
  
"When can we see her?" asked TC  
  
"In about fifteen minutes"  
  
"Is she still in the coma"  
  
"Yes she is"  
  
Fox turned to Theresa " What do you want to do?"  
  
"Let's go home and get some rest and we can come back in the morning"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive, I need some private time with you"  
  
"Okay let's go"  
  
As they were leaving Ethan exclaimed "Fox, Theresa let us give you a ride home"  
  
"Oh, that's okay Ethan, the limo is outside waiting for us, but thanks" replied Theresa  
  
Fox, Ethan, Theresa and Gwen said their goodbyes and Theresa asked Dr. Russell to call her if there were any changes.  
  
Fox and Theresa jumped into the limo and Theresa broke sown into tears.  
  
"I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't wake up" she cried  
  
"Shhh, you won't ever have to find out, C'mere"  
  
Fox pulled Theresa onto his lap and gently stroked her hair and he wiped away her tears with his other hand.  
  
"I love you Resa"  
  
"I love you too" 


	13. It Can Wait

I disclaim!  
  
Ch. 13 ~ It Can Wait  
  
Fox and Theresa walked into the mansion and were greeted with Ethan and Gwen staring at Julian and Rebecca playing Lion and Lion Tamer. The four of them were absolutely disgusted. They all made quick excuses and they headed upstairs. Fox and Theresa were following Gwen and Ethan. When they got to their room Gwen and Ethan said "Goodnight"  
  
As Theresa followed Fox down the hall to his room, Ethan watched on and thought 'What the hell is going on?'  
  
Theresa and Fox walked into his bedroom  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Okay, I guess, I'm just worried about Whit"  
  
"It will be okay, she'll be okay"  
  
"I hope so, so can we just go to sleep?"  
  
"Sure, but I think we should sleep in your room"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm going to have to sneak out early and."  
  
"Fox, I don't care about that . please"  
  
"Fine buy, do you want to change?"  
  
"I'll just borrow one of your shirts"  
  
Fox opened up his closet door and said, "okay have your pick"  
  
Theresa walked over to Fox and started to unbutton the top button on his shirt and she kissed his chest, then she moved down to the next button and proceeded to kiss and nibble every inch of exposed skin after each button. When she undid the last button she slid the shirt off of Fox's shoulders. Fox began kissing Theresa and he whispered  
  
"Here let me help you" Fox slowly slid his hands down Theresa's sides and gently tickled her stomach, he then lifted the hem of her shirt and he began to lift it over her head. Theresa raised her arms as Fox pulled her top off. He dropped her top to the floor and began to kiss her bare shoulders. Fox knelt down and picked up his discarded shirt and helped Theresa to slip into it.  
  
"Fox?" Theresa whispered breathless  
  
"I would love to make love to you right now"  
  
"But"  
  
"But, I don't want to make love to you so you can take your mind off of Whitney"  
  
"Fox, I love you, I want to make love to you"  
  
"Then it can wait, we have been traveling and working and worrying about Whitney"  
  
"Fox"  
  
"Resa, honey why don't we just go to sleep, besides when we do make love for the first time it will not be in this house"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you"  
  
Theresa took off her pants and followed Fox into bed. Fox wrapped his arms around Theresa and she laid her head on his chest. Theresa and Fox slept through the night wrapped in each other's arms. Fox woke the next morning and kissed the top of Theresa's head.  
  
"mmmm, good morning"  
  
"Good morning beautiful"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"About 9:30"  
  
"We better get dressed and head to the hospital"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Fox"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"For what"  
  
"Being here with me"  
  
"Resa, there is no where else on earth I'd rather be"  
  
"I'm going to get ready"  
  
"Okay, we'll leave in an hour"  
  
"Perfect"  
  
Theresa was heading back to her room only wearing Fox's shirt and carrying her pants and top. She almost made it to her door unseen when.  
  
"Theresa?"  
  
"Hi Ethan"  
  
"What's going on? Why are you wearing only that shirt"?  
  
"Fox leant it to me to sleep in"  
  
"You spent the night with Fox?"  
  
"Ethan we need to talk"  
  
Ethan followed Theresa into her bedroom.  
  
"I can't believe you slept with him"  
  
"Ethan, my best friend is in the hospital in a coma and Fox was being a good friend"  
  
"Oh right!" Ethan exclaimed not believing a word  
  
"Not that it is any of your business what I do, Fox and I did not have sex last night"  
  
Just then Ethan's phone rang it was Gwen she was having a craving and she wanted him to bring her something, he told her he would do it and then turned back to Theresa  
  
"I have to go, we will continue this conversation later" "Yeah, whatever" replied an exasperated Theresa  
  
Theresa got dressed and met Fox downstairs. They got into the car and headed to the hospital to check on Whitney. 


	14. This Is Not The Time

I Disclaim!  
  
Ch. 14 ~ So Well Concealed ~ This Is Not The Time  
  
Fox and Theresa headed to Whitney's hospital room. When they reached the waiting area TC, Eve, Simone and Chad were seated. Eve stood up and gave Theresa a hug.  
  
"How is she?" asked Theresa  
  
"She is still in the coma, the surgery went very well, but they think the swelling in her brain has not gone down and they are a little worried"  
  
"Oh Whit"  
  
"Is there anything I can get you?" asked Fox  
  
"No thank you" replied Eve  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"Of course, go on in"  
  
"Fox will you wait for me?"  
  
Fox leaned to Theresa's ear and whispered "Forever"  
  
Theresa smiled at Fox and headed into Whitney's room.  
  
"You've got to wake up Whit. I miss you so much. You'll never believe this but I finally am over Ethan. I have found someone who I love and who loves me back. I realized that I never was in love with Ethan but with the idea of Ethan. Whitney you have to wake up so you can yell at me when I tell you who the new guy is. I am in love with Nicholas Foxworth Crane. I know, I know, another Crane, but Whit, he knows everything about me and he still loves me, he has seen me at my worst and he still loves me, he knows all my fears and all my stupid mistakes and he still loves me, and the best part is Whit, he takes all the negatives away and leaves me feeling like I could do anything, and I can as long as he is with me. Oh Whit you have to wake up, I need you to yell at me or be happy with me, I need you, I love you so much Whit please wake up." Theresa grabbed Whitney's hand and sat there holding it.  
  
Fox was in the waiting room; he sat down next to Chad.  
  
"Hey Chad, how are you doing?"  
  
"Oh Hey, I'm okay"  
  
"If you need anything, you can come to me"  
  
"Thanks man, but you should just make sure Theresa is okay, she really needs a friend right now and it looks like she chose you"  
  
"I know and don't worry about Theresa, leave that to me, but just make sure you take your own advice you need a friend too, and if you need me I will be there"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Just as Fox and Chad shake hands, Ethan walks into the room.  
  
"Hey Chad" Ethan called feeling a little jealous seeing Fox and Chad acting like friends.  
  
"Hey man, how are you"  
  
"I'm okay, how's Whitney?"  
  
"The same"  
  
Fox excused himself from the conversation and went to get coffee. He came back again with enough coffee for everyone. He put the cups down and everyone thanked him  
  
"Fox"  
  
'Oh man, here we go' thought Fox  
  
"Ethan"  
  
"I need to talk to you"  
  
"Ethan this is not a good time"  
  
"I want you to stay away from Theresa"  
  
"We don't always get what we want"  
  
"I know she spent the night with you"  
  
"That is none of your business"  
  
"She told me nothing happened, and it better stay that way"  
  
"Ethan, what ever happens between Theresa and myself, will stay between Theresa and myself"  
  
"Fox, you better stay away from her and Chad"  
  
"Chad! what has he got to do with this"  
  
"I saw you talking to him"  
  
"I was comforting a guy whose girlfriend is in a coma fighting for her life, I am sorry if that interferes with your friendship but really Ethan, shouldn't you be a little less selfish and worry about other people for a change"  
  
"I am only going to say this one more time, Stay away from Theresa and Chad"  
  
"Ethan, how dare you," cried Theresa as she stepped in front of Fox  
  
"Theresa"  
  
"No, you no longer have any say in what happens in my life. Fox is my friend and I really need a friend right now."  
  
"Theresa, Fox is bad news, he's a user"  
  
"You know what Ethan, this is not a good time, my best friend is in a coma and I am not going to argue with you anymore"  
  
Theresa turned to Fox  
  
"Can we get something to eat"?  
  
"Sure, let's go"  
  
Ethan stared as the two said their good byes  
  
'What are you doing Theresa, I know you love me, I know it'  
  
Just then Ethan's phone rang  
  
"Hi Gwen. Of course what would you like. okay. I love you too"  
  
Ethan knew he couldn't leave Gwen until after the baby was born and he also knew that he had to do something to keep Fox away from Theresa.  
  
'He will regret ever trying to get together with him, and she will realize that he is bad for her and she can only trust me' 'I will have you back Theresa' Ethan thought 'I just need a plan' 


	15. Without You

I Disclaim!

Ch. 15 Without You

The next day Fox woke up with Theresa secured tightly in his arms. He smiled.

"I love you," he whispered

"I love you too" Theresa smiled back

"Good Morning"

"Good Morning to you too, how long have you been awake?" asked Fox

"Long enough, shall we head to the hospital and see how Whitney is doing?"

"Yes, let me go change, I'll be back in about fifteen minutes okay?"

"Okay" replied Theresa

KNOCK KNOCK

It was coming from the door that connected Theresa's room to Ethan and Gwen's.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Theresa as Fox jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom.

Theresa went to the door and unlocked it. "Yes"

"Theresa we need to talk" Ethan said as he walked into her room and began to look around her bedroom.

"Lose something"

"Theresa we need to talk"

"Ethan, there is nothing you can say that I want to hear"

"Theresa, please, it's important"

"NO, Ethan please leave"

"Fox slept with some girl last night"

"What!" exclaimed Theresa

"He didn't come home last night and his bed hasn't been slept in"

"Get out Ethan"

"I'm sorry I had to give you this information, but I thought you should know."

"I appreciate your concern Ethan, now please leave"

"Don't you care"?

"Please leave"

Ethan went back into his room and Theresa slammed the door shut and then locked it.

"The nerve"

Fox came out of the bathroom and Theresa could see the anger in his eyes. She immediately went into his arms and began to kiss him, his anger subsided a little.

"I can't believe him"

"Fox, please, I know where you were last night"

"That's beside the point... what if I hadn't stayed with you last night?"

"Then you would have been in your room" she smiled

"Yes, but without you in my arms I wouldn't have been able to sleep a wink"

"I feel the same way"

"Get ready beautiful and we'll go visit Whitney" Fox said as he patted Theresa's butt.

"Yes sir, Mr. Crane sir"

Fox left Theresa's room when the coast was clear and headed to his own

An hour later they were outside of Whitney's hospital room.

"Is there any change Dr, Russell?"

"No, not yet Theresa"

"Can I see her?"

Chad is with her right now, but you can see her when he is done"

"Thanks, is there anything I can get you?"

"No, TC took Simone home to shower and change, they will be back soon.

"Well, if there is anything we can do for you, please call," said Fox.

"Thank you Fox"

Just then Chad came out of her room

"I thought I heard you out here" said Chad

"Can I see her really quick"?

"Go on in"

"Thanks Chad, I'll be right back Fox"

"Take your time Resa"

"Thanks"

Theresa went in to see Whitney while Chad, Fox, and Dr, Russell waited outside.

"Hey Whit, you will never guess what happened this morning, Ethan is playing dirty. Yes you heard me right, he is trying to make Fox look bad so I might want him back. I told you the last time he offered me the chance to be his mistress, what a joke, I may have played dirty a few times but I do have morals. Anyway I need you to wake up so that you can see how happy I am, and I know how happy you are with Chad. He is here 24/7 waiting for you, He plays you music; it's always in here when I visit. He loves you so much and so do I so you need to get better and wake up."

Theresa sat with Whitney for a while longer and then walked back to the waiting area, Fox stood up when he saw her

"Are you okay?" Fox asked

"Yes, we should leave her with her family"

"Okay"

As they were heading out of the hospital Fox saw Ethan and Gwen walking towards them, they hadn't seen him and Theresa yet so he grabbed Theresa and pulled her into a nearby supply closet.

"Fox, what are you doing?"

"Shh... I just saw Ethan and Gwen and I am not in the mood to deal with him right now"

"Oh!" said Theresa "so what are you in the mood for?"

Fox let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding and grabbed Theresa to him. Theresa leaned into Fox and began to kiss him. The two began to get really involved with each other. Fox had Theresa up against the wall with her left leg wrapped around his waist when...

"What the hell are you two doing!"

The nurse that found them yelled at them, Fox and Theresa pulled apart laughing and ran out of the hospital.

When they arrived back to the mansion, lunch was about to be served. Fox and Theresa sat down next to each other when Ethan and Gwen returned. Rebecca and Julian were already seated. Fox grabbed Theresa's hand underneath the table and put her hand on his leg, palm up. He wrote _I Love You _using his index finger. Theresa smiled and grabbed Fox's hand and did the same she wrote _I love you too_.

They smiled at each other and continued to eat with no one the wiser. Fox would squeeze Theresa's hand every so often and she would squeeze back.

After Lunch Fox asked Theresa if she would like to go for a drive with him. She accepted and the two headed out.

Fox took Theresa to a park on the outskirts of town and Theresa went over to the swings and Fox pushed her.

"Resa , why are you still married to Julian?"

"I don't know, at first it was because of my baby, but when I had the miscarriage it was just because I didn't know what to do, where would I go, I won't go back to Mama's house."

"but, now we are together and I would take care of you"

"I know Fox, but I want to know that I can take care of myself."

"I think you have proven that just by living with Julian, I can understand what you mean, but would you at least consider letting me help you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, but if I could help you would you let me?"

"It depends on what kind of help it is"

Fox quietly contemplated what he could do to help Theresa as they headed back into town, Fox told Theresa he would drop her off at the hospital while he headed out to a meeting.

P.S. I am so sorry this took so long, but I have been a little disappointed by the show and was growing weary of the story arcs. I decided not to watch the show anymore, and then I have been exceptionally busy. I decided to finish the story the way I wanted to see it end and I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks again for the reviews and I'm sorry that this chappie has taken so long. I hope to have some more chapters up tomorrow.


	16. No Place Like Home

I disclaim!

Ch. 16 No Place Like Home

Fox was heading back to the hospital to pick up Theresa. He walked into the waiting room and found Theresa and Chad sitting together talking.

"Hey guys, how is Whitney?"

"The same, the doctors in with her right now" replied Chad.

"Chad, when was the last time you were home?" asked Fox

"A few days"

"Why don't you let Resa and I take you to dinner and then home, get a good nights rest and we'll pick you up in the morning and bring you back"

"That's nice of you Fox, but I'm not sure"

"Chad really, you need your rest, Whitney would not want you to risk your health"

"I know your right Theresa, but I just can't leave"

"It will only be one night Chad, you need to take care of yourself to help take care of Whitney" reasoned Fox.

"Okay, I'll go," said Chad

"Good" smiled Theresa

The three headed out to dinner, as they walked into the restaurant they spotted Ethan and Gwen in the corner. Chad excused himself to wash up in the restroom. Ethan walked over to where Theresa and Fox were seated.

"What are you doing here with Chad?" demanded Ethan

"He hasn't bee out of the hospital in days, he hasn't had a decent meal or a night's rest in just as long." Replied Theresa

"But, why is Fox here?" asked Ethan

"Fox is my friend Ethan, and he is being more of a friend to Chad than you are right now"

"Fox I warned you"

"Ethan, go back to your wife and leave us the hell alone." Said Fox

"Fox I swear, if you hurt Theresa in any way I will personally..."

"ETHAN!!" Theresa reprimanded, "Go back to your wife and enjoy your dinner"

Ethan went back to Gwen a little defeated. How could Theresa stick up for Fox, she loves me he thought.

Chad, Fox and Theresa had a good time at dinner; they talked easily and enjoyed each other's company.

"When Whitney gets better, the four of us have to do this again" smiled Chad

"We will, don't worry, and it will be soon" said Theresa

The three left the restaurant and Fox and Theresa dropped Chad off at his house and promised to pick him up the next day and they would all head over to the hospital to check on Whitney.

As Fox pulled away from Chad's place, he smiled at Theresa and said.

"I have a surprise"

Theresa smiled widely and said "Really"

"Yep"

"Do I get to know what it is?"

"Here's a hint" Fox handed Theresa a box; she opened it and inside were a garage door opener and a key.

"Did you get me a car?" questioned Theresa

"Nope" Smiled Fox.

They were headed in the wrong direction of the mansion

"Where are you taking me Fox?"

"It's a surprise"

They pulled into a long drive into a gated property.

"Use the opener," said Fox

Theresa pressed the button and the gates opened, Fox drove through the gates and headed up the drive. He pulled into the driveway and parked. Theresa looked at him and he got out of the car and opened her door, he helped her out and he pulled her towards the front door.

"Use the key" Fox prompted

Theresa put the key in the door and it opened, Fox nudged her inside.

"What is this?" asked Theresa

"This, Resa, is our own place"

"What!!"

"I thought of a way to help you, I bought this earlier, it's a 4 bedroom 3 bath cottage, with a pool."

"Wow, Fox, oh my gosh"

"I figured we could move here, we have the master bedroom, and then an office for me, but the best part is this" Fox opened the door to a room,

"This Resa, is your very own studio, so that you can work on designs and you have your own space to do it in."

Theresa smiled at Fox and was shocked "I can't believe you did this"

"There is two acres of land and the entire property is gated, so we can keep unwelcome people out" he smiled

Theresa gave Fox a hug "Can we stay the night here?"

"I would love to but we don't have any furniture, we can stay another night I just wanted to show you this."

"Fox, you are too good to me"

"I'm going to do everything in my power to make you as happy as you make me" he kissed her again. "Come on, its getting late and we have to meet Chad in the morning, we'll go shopping for furniture tomorrow."

"Fox, you are so wonderful, I love you"

"I love you too"

They locked up and headed back to the mansion. It was past midnight when they pulled up to the mansion. The lights were off and it seemed everyone was asleep. They quietly headed upstairs, they were in front of Theresa's room and neither of them noticed Gwen standing in the hallway.

Fox had his arms around Theresa's waist and he turned her around, they continued to kiss then Fox told her to hurry up and he would meet her in his room. When he turned away he saw Gwen standing there smirking.

"Well, Well, What do we have here"?

Fox was about to yell at Gwen, but Theresa pulled his arm, "Fox, go on to your room, I'll be there in a minute."

Fox headed into his room.

"So Gwen, looks like you caught us"

"Ethan is going to die when I tell him that his precious Theresa is sleeping with his brother"

"When Julian finds out he is going to be able to divorce you and leave you with nothing"

"Go ahead Gwen, I dare you to tell everyone, and you do know what Ethan will do don't you"

Gwen thought about it and decided it was in her interest that Ethan not know about Theresa and Fox, yet."

"So Theresa, who's better in bed? Ethan or Fox?"


	17. Author's Note

Hello Everyone,

I know you all must hate me for not updating in soooooo long. Honestly, I stopped watching the show and I just couldn't find it in me to finish this fic. I am going to try to do that now! I hope you will bare with me, and continue to read this story. I promise that I will have a new chapter up on Sunday at the latest. Thank you to everyone who reviewed I really appreciated it. Thank you!


	18. Changes

I Disclaim!

Chapter 18

"So Theresa, who's better in bed? Ethan or Fox?

"I can't believe your nerve Gwen, go back to your husband and stay out of my life!" Theresa snarled.

Theresa walked into her bedroom and changed into her pajamas and then went to Fox's room.

"Everything okay?" Fox asked.

"I want out of this house Fox."

"I know, and we're working on it. I made an appointment with the interior designer for tomorrow at 1:00."

"You did" Theresa squealed excitedly. "I can't wait!"

"So we'll head over at lunch and meet with her"

"I can't, I have another appointment earlier, is it alright if I meet you there?"

"Of course Resa, no problem, I'll just start decorating without you!" Fox smiled.

"I'll make sure I'm on time!" Theresa smiled back.

The two fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Theresa and Fox headed to the Hospital to check on Whitney before they headed to the office. They managed to leave the mansion before anyone woke up.

A few hours later, Theresa let Fox know that she was heading to her next appointment and that she would meet him at the house. Theresa walked into the offices of Jeremy Gardner.

"Mr. Gardner" Theresa said as she shook his hand.

"Mrs. Crane, to what do I owe this pleasure."

"Please Jeremy, you have known Luis since the both of you were in junior high school together, call me Theresa."

"Okay, Theresa, what can I do for you?"

"I need a lawyer, and you are in no way connected to the Cranes."

"That's true, but what do you need a lawyer for?"

"I want a divorce."

"Oh, okay, well, Is there a pre-nup?"

"No."

"Okay, so we can probably get half of Julian's assets."

"No, No, all I want is to leave with the money I earned at Crane Industries and my belongings, I just want a divorce. I don't think Julian will fight, but if he does I am prepared to go after him for everything I can get if he doesn't sign now."

"Well, I will do everything I can to help you."

"How fast can you have the papers drawn up?"

"Tomorrow… I'll have my secretary messenger a copy to sign when they are done."

"Perfect, I just want Julian out of my life once and for all."

"Well, hopefully after tomorrow, he will be."

"Thank you so much Jeremy, if there are any problems, please call me."

Theresa left Jeremy's office feeling better than she had in a long time. Maybe when this was all over she could find a way to be with Fox and get away from the rest of his family.

'if only that was possible.'

Theresa and Fox met with the interior designer, and were on their way to the hospital to see Whitney. When they arrived at the hospital, they found the entire Russell family in the waiting room with Chad.

"How is she?" asked Theresa.

"The same, still. The Doctor is in with her now." Just then the Doctor left her room and let her family know that she is stable and her leg is healing nicely.

"Can I see her?"

"Sure Theresa go right on in."

"Hey Whit, I miss you so much, you need to wake up I have so much to tell you. I haven't told Fox yet, but I am filing for divorce. Julian should receive the papers tomorrow. I cannot wait. I'll come back and see you soon, I love you."

Fox and Theresa headed back to the mansion. Fox just dragged Theresa into his bedroom and the two talked for a few minutes.

"So, Jessica said that our furniture will be delivered the day after tomorrow, the painters are coming tomorrow. We should be ready to move in by this weekend. It's amazing what having a lot of money will do to make people hurry."

"Oh Fox that is perfect." And "I have a surprise for you"

"You do… well…"

"You have to wait until tomorrow night."

Fox just smiled.

The next morning Fox and Theresa went to work. When they arrived at work, Jeremy called Theresa to let her know that the divorce papers were being delivered to Julian right now. She thanked him and then waited for the inevitable phone call, Julian will either sign the papers happily or he will blow up. It was a coin toss to decide which reaction he will have.

She didn't need to wait long, an hour after Jeremy's phone call, Julian showed up at her office.

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

"I'm divorcing you, Julian."

"Look you little gold digger, I will not let you leave with a penny do you hear me!"

"I hate to do this Julian, but if you don't sign those papers right now, I will take you to court and I will own half of all of your money and properties. I'm letting you off easy this way. I never signed a pre-nup Julian. Take this offer. Sign the damn papers

A/N: I'm sorry it's so short, but I am trying to get back into the swing of writing this story. I'll have a new chapter up soon!


End file.
